


Oh, where is my communicator?

by hello33willoTheWisp845



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello33willoTheWisp845/pseuds/hello33willoTheWisp845
Summary: Seven falls in love with her captain and thinks about how to tell her or if she ignores it. But then she loses her communicator and chance helps her.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Oh, where is my communicator?

Some things were bigger than life itself, and as Seven had to realize, these things were the hardest things to face. Or could she just ignore them?

Lost in thought, Seven sat in the mess hall and looked at the window the passing stars, while she thought about her problem.

It was frustrating because she did not find a good solution to her problem and she could not ask anyone for advice. Neither could she ask the doctor, nor the captain, let alone Naomi.

All the other people she could have asked for and certainly could have given her some good advice were not friends with her and Seven did not dare to ask for her help.

With a deep sigh, she took a sip of her nutritional supplement drink.

Just at that moment, B'Elanna got angry in front of Seven and glared at her.

"Seven, what are you doing here?" She asked annoyed and continued to look at Seven grimly.

Seven then raised her head and looked at B'Elanna in surprise.

"Lt. Torres?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I asked you what you are doing here." B'Elanna replied impatiently once again.

"I'm sitting here drinking my nutritional supplement drink." she answered logically.

"Seven, I can see that. My question was about what you are doing here? We had an appointment in Jefferie's tube Beta 13. I've been waiting for you for a while, calling you, but nothing. So why are you here and not at the appointed meeting place?" B'Elanna asked irritably.

Instead of answering, Seven looked at her chest and said "Oh,where is my communicator? Hm..."

B'Elanna looked at her in surprise and frowned.

"Seven, are you alright?" She asked worriedly, she not liking Seven, not wanting to get to work, losing her communicator, not even noticing it, and then not even knowing where she was had lost him.

Seven looked at her blankly as she thought about where her communicator might have been. But then she remembered and she slapped her hand lightly against her forehead.

"Ah, now I know where he is. Thank you for bringing this to my attention." Seven got up and hastily left the mess hall, leaving behind a speechless B'Elanna.

After B'Elanna looked at her stunned for several seconds, she hurriedly followed Seven.

"Seven, where are you going? I thought I just told you that we have work to do in Jefferies Tube Beta 13." B'Elanna called after her as she hurried to catch up with Seven.

At the turbolift, B'Elanna finally caught up with her.

"Seven?" B'Elanna asked breathlessly and now very confused about Seven's behavior.

"I wanted to pick up my communicator." she answered logically B'Elanna's question.

"Now?" She asked irritated and Seven nodded her head. "Yes." she replied, instructing the computer to bring her to deck 3. B'Elanna looked at her questioningly.

"Deck 3?" She asked.

"Yes." said Seven only as she climbed out of the turbolift and headed purposefully toward the captain's quarters and pressed the door buzzer. Meanwhile, B'Elanna looked at her in surprise and astonishment.

Shortly after, the quarter door opened, Kathryn stood in the door and looked at both Seven, and B'Elanna surprised.

"Captain." B'Elanna said and then looked over at Seven, wondering what Seven would say.

But Seven passed Kathryn without saying anything and looked around her living room. Kathryn and B'Elanna watched her irritated.

"Seven, what are you doing there?" Kathryn asked as she watched as Seven picked up pillows after pillow and searched for something underneath.

"I'm looking for my communicator. I must have forgotten him here earlier. Did you see him?" Asked Seven, after she had lifted every single pillow but still had not found her communicator.

Kathryn's head flushed and B'Elanna started to grin.

"Eh, no. I did not see your communicator." Kathryn said, embarrassed after swallowing the lump in her throat. Meanwhile, Seven had gone from the couch to Kathryn's reading chair and began to search this for her communicator. Since she did not find him there, she went to the bedroom door.

Kathryn turned quickly to B'Elanna and looked at her with powder red head.

"Leave us alone please, and that stays with us. Understood?" Kathryn asked in Captain mode and B'Elanna continued to grin at her.

"What do you mean?" B'Elanna asked innocently as she continued to grin devilishly.

"Just go!" Kathryn ordered as she rubbed her nose irritably. B'Elanna then turned around quickly and left the quarters. But before she left, she put her fingers to her lips and locked them like a zipper.

Kathryn rolled her eyes in annoyance before following Seven into the bedroom. Once there, Seven was still looking for her communicator and lifted the blanket and looked under the bed.

"Seven?" Kathryn asked and Seven stopped searching and looked at Kathryn in surprise. "Yes?" She asked.

"Have you looked in the bathroom?" Kathryn asked and grinned at Seven, who immediately turned away from the bed and went to the bathroom.

"Right." she murmured sheepishly.

"I found him." she called out of the bathroom and came running with her communicator joyfully back to the bedroom.

"Fine, but do you know what you did?" Kathryn asked, looking at Seven questioningly.

"No, what?" Seven asked in surprise.

"B'Elanna thinks we have an affair because you first searched my living room and then my bedroom for your communicator." Kathryn replied.

"Why would she think so?" Seven asked unsuspectingly and looked inquiringly at Kathryn with raised eyebrows.

"Well, she does not know that we ate lunch together earlier, that you smeared your organic suit with the tomato sauce and that's why we had to wash out the stain." Kathryn pointed out.

"Oh." said Seven only, looking at Kathryn sheepishly and shyly.

"Yes." Kathryn sighed and sat down on her bed and looked expectantly at Seven, who stood uncertainly and a little fidgety in front of her.

"Seven, what's wrong with you? You are not yourself lately. You are distracted, fidgety and somehow nervous. Do not you want to tell me what bothers you?" Kathryn asked, patting the spots next to her.

Seven joined her and sat next to Kathryn. Embarrassed, she looked down at her hands, which she had placed in her lap.

"I ... I think ... I mean I know ..." Seven stopped and looked helplessly at Kathryn before she lowered her head again and continued to stare at her hands.

"Seven, please tell me what's going on." Kathryn asked patiently once more and lifted Seven's chin so that she could look into her eyes.

"Is it bad that B'Elanna thinks we have an affair?" Seven asked instead of answering Kathryn's question.

Kathryn swallowed twice, and looked at Seven with astonished eyes, as she had not expected this counter question.

"I'm the captain and captains have no affair and if that gets around, it could cause inconvenience for you, but also for me. Gossip is never good." Kathryn replied matter-of-factly.

Seven eyes darkened suddenly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kathryn looked at her in surprise and then she wiped Seven tears gently with her fingers.

"Seven, please tell me what's wrong with you." Kathryn asked again, this time very gently.

"I ..., I ..." Seven began to sob. "I ... I'm in love with you." Seven confessed quietly, turning her head away from Kathryn.

Kathryn sighed deeply as her heart began to beat wildly and her head found many, really many, arguments, which made Seven's confession very distressing. Jeez ...

"Hm ..." she only brought out.

Seven took that as an answer and immediately got up from bed to flee. But Kathryn put her hand on Seven's arm and stopped her.

"Now that everyone on Voyager thinks we're having an affair, maybe we should make it official." Kathryn said, and Seven looked at her, confused and puzzled.

"What?" She asked.

Kathryn smiled lovingly at Seven before leaning over to her and putting her lips on Seven's lips and kissing her softly and tenderly while her hands lay on Seven's hip and pulled her closer.

Seven was too irritated by that kiss that she could not react at first. But as soon as she understood what was happening, she responded eagerly and kissed Kathryn back and wrapped her arms around Kathryn's upper body.

Several minutes later, they broke away from each other and saw each other deep in the eyes as they both had to catch their breath.

"So you know ..." Kathryn kissed her softly on her cheek, on her nose, her forehead and pulled her close to her body before she continued "... I'm in love with you too. For quite a while, but I'm the captain and I'm not allowed to have a relationship ..." she kissed Seven hot and hungry on her lips "... with one of my crew members."

Kathryn's hands wandered over Seven's back as she continued to kiss her. "But B'Elanna will not shut up anyway ..." Seven moaned his kiss. "... we can also surrender to each other and live out our love." Kathryn explained as she continued to run her hands over Seven's body, gently stroking her and trying to make her feel as close as possible to her body.

"Acceptable." Seven only brought out while Kathryn continued to kiss her and hold her in her arms.

"Good." Kathryn smiled into the kiss and was glad that they had clarified that.

The End


End file.
